Harry Potter and the Assassins Reborn
by theonehpfan
Summary: Harry starts taking control of his life after accidentally stumbling upon his true ancestry. He must finish what his father started, as he is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and like his father before him, he is an Assassin.
1. Musings of a Marauder

Remus Lupin was getting bored waiting for his guard duty to get over. He had been disturbed a lot recently. Disturbed not about the problem related to him being a werewolf, and his loneliness, but about the death of his closest friend alive. But more than that he was concerned about Harry, and he knew that the child of his two best friends was not doing well at all. Harry had been close to Sirius and the loss was eating him inside out. Harry blaming it on himself was also not helping matters at all.

He was assigned the guard duty for Harry from time to time, and whenever he was there, he used to watch Harry in his room through a spell, created by none other than Lily Potter, which worked much like a remote controlled muggle video camera, albeit the remote part was taken over by wand in the spell's case.  
>Remus had always been intrigued with the ease with which Lily had invented that spell. A spell that had taken a month for him to master. Before he was friends with her, he knew her to be quite talented by her adeptness at spell learning. But it was only after he became friends with her that he realized that she was no less than a prodigy, a real genius. She had taken the path of a charms researcher specializing in Muggle Inventions at the ministry which he knew was well suited for her and the last project which she talked to him about, her dream project, was truly brilliant.<p>

A sharp horn from a passing car broke him out of his reverie. This was not a time for him to dwell on past memories. Harry was grieving, much like him, and he was blaming all of it on himself. Remus knew he was far from over the loss of Sirius, but he had had people all along to help him with that, specially Tonks. He still wondered why people let him in on their lives, him being a werewolf and the danger that his presence included, though he had finally come to accept it. Harry hadn't. He still had been grieving over Sirius's loss. And it had been over a month. Harry had never been one on the healthy side but his recent condition could only be described as worse than what he looked like after a full moon. Only the questions that would be asked about how he knew it, and the reaction of Harry, kept him from telling others about his condition. Only a few days were left in Harry's birthday and he was desperately counting them so that Harry could be taken back to the people he cared about, and who cared about him. But before that he would have t o talk to Dumbledore about all the pain that he had inflicted upon the boy, even if unknowingly. He was not going to let him put Harry in such misery again if he could help it. Though he knew that Dumbledore always had the best intentions at heart, the man was human and had made mistakes in the past. The upbringing of Harry had been a direct example of his misgivings.

Sirius's upcoming funeral was another thing that kept tugging at his mind. He had asked the headmaster to wait so that Harry could also attend it and he had obliged. Looking at Harry he was glad he had made that decision, because he was now sure that Harry needed some closure to get over Sirius as did he. The funeral was going to be a small function at Godric's Hollow where Sirius was buried near the Potters, and only a few members of the order, harry and his friends and the Weasleys were going to be there. The funeral was bound to invoke some unpleasant memories and he knew it was going to be hard for him to control his emotions, but he also knew that it was going to be harder for Harry because he always had Tonks to support him and get over the loss of Sirius over the summer while Harry had no one.

Now things were going to change, he thought. He would make sure to be always there whenever Harry needed him. And he would not let Dumbledore make more mistakes as far as Harry was concerned. With these thoughts in mind, he saw his watch and realized that it had been well past his guard duty. Mundungus was late again. So he got his things together, and disappeared with a crack to inform him of his duty and get a good night's sleep.


	2. The Last Conversation

A/N: Sorry for this long delay. Had been caught up in some unavoidable stuff so had to put this on hold for a while. Now that I am free, the updates will be sooner for sure. And this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so please be kind. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Life was not fare to him. Never had been. First his parents, then Cedric and then the only family he had left, his Godfather, right when he was starting to get close to him. '_What__had__he__done__to__deserve__any__of__that_', thought Harry. The nightmares still came, and sleeping was something he still avoided, but finally, he had come to accept the fact that Sirius was not returning. He was dead. This acceptance brought with it a void in his heart that he didn't think he'd ever be able to fill. The longing for a closure, where he could tell his godfather how much he loved him and how much he was going to miss him was always there.

The next time he woke up from his nap, he found his surroundings entirely different from what he could remember when he went to sleep. Gone was the rickety bed and old furniture and he found himself in the room which looked like a replica of the Gryffindor common room in Hogwarts, the only difference was that the red and gold was replaced by white and red. Though what caught his eye was not the ambience but a very familiar large black dog that was curled up right beside the fireplace and was looking longingly at Harry. Skeptical at the uncanny resemblance, Harry approached the dog a little slowly but before he could reach it, the dog changed into a human form that looked exactly like…

"SIRIUS.. Is that really you? Are you alive? What the hell were you thinking dueling so carelessly? Why did you leave me alone? Why…."

"Easy boy. I'll answer all your questions. But breathe. You will get into a fit if you keep talking like that." Sirius said.

With that he sat on the sofa and asked harry to sit beside him.

"Coffee?" he asked to which harry barely gave a nod.

After a few moments in which Harry seemed to have gathered himself, Sirius had the coffee ready. When he offered the cup to Harry, their eyes met, and he saw a lot of questions in his eyes.

"Explain" said Harry taking the first sip from his cup of coffee.

"Hmm. Let's see. I'll answer your questions one by one though even I am not sure about some of the things that have happened of late but I have some speculations."

"One, yes it is really me, your Uncle Sirius. Two, no I am not alive anymore, though I am not completely dead also. What happened at the department of mysteries was that I happened to fall through the veil with my body while I was still alive. And nothing has happened since then that will suggest that I have died. Though what I have also figured out that getting back in the mortal world is not possible for me now. Somehow I am able to move through the immortal world while still retaining some amount of connection to the mortal one. That is why I am here. I knew that you needed me. But Harry you have grown up now. I know you are still a teenager but the circumstances around you have never allowed you to remain a kid and I am so proud of the human being that you have grown into Harry, despite the circumstances, we all are. You had all the reason to turn bad, and you didn't. This shows the strength of your character Harry. You should hear your Mom talk about it. She is so proud of you, and so is your Dad!"

"Wait. What? You talked to my parents? I mean how?"

"Harry! You seem to have forgotten that I am dead. Well, almost. So once I came here, it was pretty easy to find them. And before you get into that self-pity of yours again, you don't need to Harry. We all are having a great time here. It just pains us to see the way you are punishing yourself. Don't do it Harry. We all lived the way we wanted to, and died protecting the one who mattered the most to us. You. You should not feel guilty about it because it was our choice to make. What happened at the Department of Mysteries was not at all your fault. I would have done the same had I been in your place. If you still have to blame someone, blame Voldemort. He is the one responsible for it and we hate to see you blaming yourself over things you had no control upon. What we would like is to see you enjoying yourself again. Live your life to the fullest. Because if you don't then Voldemort has already won. You cannot let him win Harry. You just cannot."

"But.. It's difficult." Harry said. A small drop of tear fell from his eyes as he became ready to accept the fact that his godfather was no more and it just might be possible that he was not the one responsible for it.

"I have to go now Harry. It is about time. Your mom asked me to tell you that she had such great plans for you. And she still has. You know I never told you something about your family. But it's a surprise and you'll find out soon. Harry, I so much wanted to be by your side while you grew up and now I cannot. But always remember that I'll be watching you. We all will be. And it pains for us to see you suffering. So if not for yourself, then for us, live your life and enjoy it to the fullest. Promise me Harry, that you will do it. Or at least you will try."

"I cannot promise you Sirius but I will definitely try. And thank you. Thank you for all this. Thank you for everything. And I will always miss you. Wait, will I ever see you again?"

"I will miss you too and yes you will kiddo. I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Have fun and don't let that snake scumbag control your life ever."

It was all getting blurry and hazy and Harry. Suddenly feeling very tired, he sat on the nearby couch and closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back into his room at Privet Drive. He vaguely remembered having a conversation with Sirius but somehow it seemed a bit unreal. With still this thought on his mind and a much lighter heart, Harry slipped into a dreamless sleep again.


End file.
